


10 Songs -- Turn/POTC

by Python07



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Rare Pairing, my mind is a strange place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:52:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Python07/pseuds/Python07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an answer to an oldie but a goodie challenge. Answer to 10 Songs Challenge:</p>
<p>1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever. <br/>2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.<br/>3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.<br/>4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Songs -- Turn/POTC

**Author's Note:**

> I have it in my head that Joshamee Gibbs and Richard Woodhull are cousins and grew up together. This goes from there.

1\. Kryptonite by Three Doors Down

At first, Caleb thought he’d go home at the first opportunity. He never thought the war would drag on for years. He never thought he’d see people he came to care for die in a mess of blood. (He hadn’t been there when Nathaniel Sackett had his throat slit, but Ben described it to him in horrifying detail. Why? Because he’d wanted to know. For some strange reason, he thought he owed it to Nathaniel’s memory not to spare himself.)

He never thought he would see a member of his own family executed like a criminal. He’d never forget the fear in his old Uncle Lucas’ eyes.

So, he wandered. He wasn’t ready for home. He met some savory and some unsavory people. 

He never thought he could enjoy a place like Tortuga as much as he did. He never thought he could run across a man in Joshamee Gibbs that looked so much like Richard but was a completely different man.

And that reminded him. He missed Richard. It was time to go home.

 

2\. Big Bill’s Blues by Jim Byrnes

“Setauket, I know it well.”

Caleb gaped at Gibbs. “You?”

Gibbs laughed and slapped Caleb’s back. “Why are you so surprised?”

Caleb laughed. “Forgive me, but you’re disreputable. I’m surprised you would survive such a place.”

Gibbs snorted and pointed at Caleb and then himself. “Pot meet kettle.”

Caleb puffed his chest out. “I wasn’t always this way.”

Gibbs just shot Caleb an unimpressed look. He didn’t have to say anything.

Caleb put his hands up. “I thought I’d try.”

“I can admit that the place has always been stifling to me.” Gibbs smiled more to himself than to Caleb. It was sad and bittersweet. “But it does have its charms.”

“Such as?”

“Her name is Aberdeen.”

 

3\. Something to be Proud Of by Montgomery Gentry

“You came,” the voice wheezed.

Gibbs stopped in the doorway. He had to blink to recognize the frail man in the bed. The larger-than-life man who haunted his childhood was a shadow. He swallowed. “Of course, Grandfather.”

Augustus Woodhull lifted a bony, frail hand. “Come closer, my boy.”

Gibbs had to force his feet to move. “Yes, Sir,” he muttered.

Augustus smiled, showing yellowed teeth and he was missing a few on the bottom row. “You’ve never forgiven me for being hard on you.”

Gibbs came to attention at the foot of the bed. “You did what you thought best,” he said neutrally.

“You were always such a wild one.”

“I know.”

Augustus’ voice was small. “Please, come closer.”

Gibbs sat stiffly in the chair by the bed. He met Augustus’ eyes. “I’m here.”

“Say your forgive me.”

All Gibbs could do was take a breath and open his mouth, not knowing what would come out.

 

4\. Settle for a Slowdown by Dierks Bentley

Aberdeen didn’t know what she expected. It took one look at Gibbs to know that he would never be a man to be tied down. She knew that he would hate her if she attempted to keep him confined.

Still, it hurt every time he left. He never looked back. He always looked forward, to whatever ship he was heading to.

Yet, he always came back and she never tired of being happy to see him. She loved him for what he who and what he was. She just had to trust that he’d always come back. She didn’t know what she’d do if he never did.

 

5\. Do Ya Think I’m Sexy by Rod Stewart

Caleb grinned. “Are you just going to stand there and gape at me like a fish?”

With Caleb spread out naked in his mind, it took Richard a moment to get his mind to work. He quickly shut his bedroom door and locked it. “I’m just surprised.”

Caleb stretched, clearly showing off. “In good way, I hope.”

Richard didn’t take his eyes off Caleb but he didn’t move closer either. “I didn’t know you were back in town.”

“Just got back today.” Caleb arched his eyebrows suggestively. “And it’s not as easy as it used to be to climb in here. I would appreciate it if we did more than talk.”

“Caleb, how can you…” Richard’s voice trailed off.

“What?”

“Just think that we can pick up where we left off.”

Caleb made a show of licking his lips. “Why can’t we?”

Richard’s breath hitched. Still, he hesitated. “I…”

“I want you and I know that you want me. Can’t the rest wait til later?”

 

6\. All Night Long by Montgomery Gentry

Gibbs and Caleb held each other as they stumbled out of the tavern at one AM. Caleb shook his head and slurred, “Right now, I miss Tortuga.”

“Yeah, Tortuga never closes.” Gibbs tilted his head back in the direction of the tavern. “That place is cleaner.”

“Who cares?”

They kept each other upright until they could slide down the tavern wall. Gibbs passed his flask to Caleb. “This is good a place as any to continue.”

 

7\. I Never Thought I’d Live This Long by Montgomery Gentry

Caleb stared at himself in the mirror. He tilted his head to the side and saw the glint of gray at his temples and there were a few strands in his beard. He frowned at his reflection.

Richard wrapped his arms around Caleb from behind. He rested his chin on Caleb’s shoulder. “Why are you scowling?”

Caleb bristled but didn’t pull away. “I’m getting gray hairs.”

Richard laughed. “Oh no.”

“I’m only thirty-two.”

“How dare Father Time touch you,” Richard teased. “I’m afraid he’s one opponent that defeats us all in the end.”

Caleb elbowed Richard lightly. “Laugh it up, old man.”

“Unlike you, turning gray never bothered me.”

Caleb arched an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Colleen liked it. That was good enough for me. She told me it made me look distinguished.”

Caleb grinned suggestively. “I can think of another word.”

 

8\. Duck and Run by Three Doors Down

Caleb ducked before East India Company sailor could take his head off. He shot the man dead. “What made Jack think this is a good idea?” he shouted over the din.

Gibbs knocked his opponent in the face and tossed him overboard. “Jack always has a plan.”

At that moment, they saw Jack swing on board the enemy vessel. He landed and immediately jumped out of the way of all the muskets trained on him.

Caleb blocked a sword. “Him and his fool’s luck.”

Gibbs avoided a thrust and skewered his opponent. “Be fair. He is giving us a ride back to Setauket.”

 

9\. Hot Legs by Rod Stewart

After all his years, Gibbs would call himself an expert on the female form. He appreciated it in all its many incarnations. Giselle had the perkiest breasts he’d come across in his travels. Mary Lee had the softest hair. Lorelei had sexy arms (he wasn’t making that up.) The bluest eyes belonged to a wench all the sailors called Circe but no one in his right mind thought that was her real name.

All those girls were up for a good time, but there was one woman he’d always come back to. His Aberdeen was an ebony goddess with the best pair of legs in the world. No other woman could ever come close. She was as close as it came to perfection. He didn’t know what she saw in him but he wasn’t about to complain. He’d always appreciate her and her glorious legs.

 

10\. Long Trip Alone by Dierks Bentley

Abe made sure the front door was locked and marched into the front room. He glared at the rest watching him; his father, Caleb, Nathaniel Tallmadge, and Gibbs. He rounded on Nathaniel. “You’re telling me you knew, Reverend.”

Nathaniel nodded and answered calmly, “Of course. I’ve known since the beginning.”

“But…” Abe spluttered.

“How can you not condemn them?”

Gibbs didn’t move from his slouch against the wall but his voice had a hard edge to it. “Watch your tone, boy.”

Abe’s lip curled into a sneer. “I’m not a boy, pirate.”

Nathaniel put a hand on Abe’s shoulder. “The Bible also tells the story of David and Jonathan. I believe in a loving God who sent us Jesus. I cannot find it in myself to condemn them.”

Abe stared at Nathaniel for a long moment in confusion before turning to Richard. “Is that why you never re-married?”

Richard sighed heavily. “I never re-married because I could never love another woman like I loved Colleen.”

“It was me, Abe,” Caleb broke in. “I pursued him.” He flashed a smile. “I made myself a right pest about it until he let me in and I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
